rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Cub
| tribes = | place = Co-Runner-Up (2/18) | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 2 | days = 31 }} Cub is a co-runner-up of . Cub was very social and managed to obtain a Hidden Immunity Idol, which she held throughout the majority of the game. She ultimately became the last member of the younger tribe standing in the game but lost Final Tribal Council to Daisy. Profile Name (Age): Cub (15) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Australian Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Student Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: This will be my first ever Survivor org so I honestly don't know what to expect and how I'll react when out into certain situations. I'd like to think that I'd play the complete opposite to my ugly brother Bear as he's just trash. Biggest Strength & Weaknesses: Biggest strength would be my social game, Im gonna just talk to people like they're my friend, how could u not love me? My biggest weakness is that it's my first org so I'm prone to making some rookie mistakes. Who do you think has the best chance in the game of SURVIVOR: Older or Younger? It's an online game..... Literally no one cares about age, it's just about you're ability to make social connections with everyone. Come on let's not be ageist. Why will you survive SURVIVOR: This may be my first org, but that won't stop me from succeeding. My brother quite literally talks about survivor none stop, I understand the game from him and he's given me many tips on how to win orgs. This plus what I bring to the table should get me the W. Survivor Cub started as a member of the younger tribe, Peralta. On this tribe, she was very well-liked and managed to align herself with everybody on the tribe. She was able to avoid picking a side at the first vote by having an easy option in Ashley, but at the second vote she had to decide between two alliances: one with Fallon, Panda, and NoAvi or one with Joe, Ryan C., and Schmutz. She felt closer to Joe and therefore chose to participate in the blindside of NoAvi. While on this tribe, Cub also found the Hidden Immunity Idol. At the Tribe Switch, the numbers were even with 3 original Peralta members and 3 original Holt members. Those Holt members happened to be women, so in order to protect herself she reached out to them to do a girls alliance if the tribe should lose, though it never did. Cub made it to the merge armed with an idol and a plethora of allies. She also bonded with Sabe, over both being active around the same time since they were both Australian. Cub and Sabe grew so close over time that they actually both shared the fact that they each were in possession of an idol. As time went on, Cub continued to play it safe behind larger targets in the game. Her ally Sabe also found the merge idol arming them both with 3 idols between them. They never got targeted and so at the final 5 they knew it'd be their time to strike. They chose to idol out Tracy, sparing Daisy, since they believe Daisy would never be able to win a challenge. They were shocked when, at the final 4, Daisy won immunity and secured her spot in the finale. Cub was forced to make fire against Lizzie, which she did, earning her spot in the finale. At the Final Tribal Council, Cub was criticized for her lack of social game once she met Sabe and for her lack of perceived gameplay as well. She earned Joe's vote, but not the rest of the jury's, as Daisy came out as the winner of the season. Voting History In Episode 12, Cub used a Hidden Immunity Idol, but did not negate any votes against her. Also, Sabe used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Lizzie, negating Cub's vote against her. In Episode 13, the vote ended in a 2-2 tie between Cub and Lizzie, forcing a fire-making tiebreaker. Cub won the tiebreaker and remained in the game. Trivia * Cub is one of six contestants to win a final four fire-making challenge. The others are Joey L. in , Jordan in , Kat in , Ali in , and Stukov in . * Cub and Sabe are the third pair to tie for the runner-up spot at the Final Tribal Council. They follow Ti and Nico III in and Alyssa and Pory in . References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Brooklyn Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Peralta Tribe Category:Graduates Tribe Category:2nd Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Brooklyn